


Who's Ahead?

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus and Baralai compete to see who can kiss Yuna better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Ahead?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2014. Prompt: "FFX-2: Baralai/Yuna/Tidus - Baralai and Tidus fight over who makes Yuna happier"

Yuna knows that, all things considered, Tidus has taken the situation pretty well. She can't imagine what he must have thought, coming back to the land of the living for her only to find her already head over heels in love with the Praetor of New Yevon. But while she certainly can't deny the love that brought Tidus back from the Farplane, neither can she pretend not to have fallen for Baralai while he was gone. She considers herself grateful everyday that they've managed to coexist so far.

But that's not going to stop Tidus from trying to outdo Baralai, just a little. When he kisses her, he always catches her off guard a little: His hand moves in to cup her cheek faster than she expected; his lips press more insistently against hers. And she likes being broken free of her expectations. It was that very spirit of his that inspired her to reject the Final Summoning and free Spira, and now to try this complicated relationship even though she doesn't know how it will work out. She's grateful for his energy and optimism, for the smile she sees almost every time their eyes meet. When his strong arms fold around her and pull her in close, when he whispers dirty thoughts in his ear because he knows she's already thinking them too, she stops hesitating and worrying and can just be.

Then it's Baralai's turn to kiss her, and he's always so different from Tidus. Tidus complements her, but Baralai is like her. Growing up serving Yevon, putting his own interests aside to lead New Yevon as an adult, means that he's as self-sacrificing, as shy and quiet, as she is. His kisses are slow and deliberate, waiting always until he's certain of the perfect way to touch her, the perfect time to press his lips to hers. And her hands, seeking out the man underneath the layers of Yevon robes, are as gentle in return. It's the dance of equals, two like souls; their arms never collide, their lips never miss because each already knows exactly what the other will do. When Yuna's with him, it's like looking into a mirror, and she's glad to have someone who always understands what it's like to be her, someone with whom she can forever empathize.

As he pulls away, Baralai asks, "Who's ahead?"

In the end, neither of them can really win. She needs them both, for different reasons. So, she decides to have a little fun with the question.

"I'm not sure," she says. "Maybe you'd better give me some more evidence."


End file.
